Normal Day
by Hmob1994
Summary: Pretty much a normal but rainy day on the Thousand Sunny, until a certain Marimo Swordsman comes down to the kitchen, and stirs up suspicions... No Pairings.


**A note from ME! **KK, a fic I wrote a while ago. No pairings this time, I'm afraid, but (hopefully) a bucket load of humour. It's based on an idea I've had for aaaaaaaages: If Zoro is constantly increasing in physical strength, then how come he NEVER runs out of weights heavy enough for him? And I know that, with Franky there now, Franky can make him new weights and everything, but what about before Franky joined, and if Franky doesn't have the right supplies for weights?

So, here you go! This is my (rather ridiculous) solution.

Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, there would be a lot more shirtless Zoro. XP

**Normal Day**

It was a Surprisingly normal day on the Thousand Sunny, if your definition of 'normal' was living on a super, cola-powered ship, with a spontaneous, no, let's be truthfully, _crazy_ straw-hat wearing, meat loving rubber Captain, a grumpy Three-sword user who was always asleep or training, a Oranges obsessed, Money scheming navigator, a Sniper who barely ever told the straight truth without being threatened, a cook with a large love of woman and hatred of anyone who hurt woman, a blue-nosed, human reindeer who was also a doctor, a historian who could make bits of her body sprout from any surface and could talk about the most terrifying and morbid things with a smile, a perverted cyborg who refused to wear pants, and an afro wearing, violin playing living skeleton… Also known as the infamous, 600 million beli Straw-hat crew. At this moment in time, as your mental camera zooms in on the crew's beautiful, brightly coloured ship, you would see that, due to the pelting rain splashing violently all around the ship. The nine straw-hat's had taken refuge inside, and Luffy was now staring gloomily outside from the kitchen.

"Ne… don't like rain…" He muttered venomously. At the table, Nami hummed absently, turning the page of her newspaper. Opposite her, Robin sipped on her coffee (Black, no sugar) and giggled. In the kitchen, Sanji ignored his eccentric captain as the perverted cook started making lunch, helped (Make that hindered) by a chuckling Brooke, who seemed to manage to be in all the places Sanji needed to be. Usopp and Franky, who were also at the table, was experimenting with their latest device, which involved something with a lot of whirring noises, but as it didn't involve even the slightest hint of a pop, never mind any big bangs or explosions, Luffy wasn't interested. Chopper sat on a chair, his stubby legs sticking out, as he ground some herbs for… well, something…

"'m so booooooooored…" Luffy whined, letting his head drop onto the table.

"Well, why don't you go annoy the shitty Marimo, then?" Sanji asked, roughly pushing Brooke out of the way to get to the oven.

"Zoro's training…" Luffy muttered. The rest of the crew nodded understandingly. When Zoro was training, the last thing you wanted to do was interrupt him…

As if summoned by his Captain's bored complaints, Zoro suddenly appeared in the door leading up to the large, indoor crows nest. He looked around, studying each member of the crew for a few minutes, before his gaze fell on Luffy.

"Perfect…" The swordsman grunted, before crossing the room, picking a startled Luffy up, slinging the younger man over his shoulder, and leaving again, waving one hand as if to reassure the rest of the Straw-hat crew. They stared after the two friends for a moment.

"Huh… Who'd have thought…" Usopp said wonderingly. Sanji shrugged.

"Nah, I've always thought they've been a bit to close for friends…" He said, as he returned to the kitchen work-top and started cutting up the pile of tomatoes that lay there. For a few minutes, peace reigned in the kitchen, before the door opened again, and once again Zoro entered. He looked around, ignored Sanji's comments about how he wouldn't find any "Sex toys" in the kitchen, and crossed to Chopper, picking the curious reindeer up, and, once again, walking out. Again, the crew stared after him.

"Well… that's unusual…" Nami commented, laying down her newspaper. Everyone else just nodded mutely.

It was about ten minutes later when Zoro came back down, walked over to Brooke, picked the skeleton up by the spine, held him for a few seconds, put him back down, looked at Sanji, decided that, whatever _it_ was, it wasn't worth the trouble, turned, looked at the remaining crew members, before walking across the room, grabbing Usopp by the scruff of the neck, and leaving again.

"Right." Nami said, standing up. "I'm going to see what's going on." Robin giggled, obviously amused by the whole thing, before standing up with the orange-haired Navigator. Seeing his "two beautiful birds" were going to leave, Sanji immediately crossed the room in a tornado (Quite literally). Brooke let out a weirdly reassuring "Yohohoho!" And Franky said something about rescuing "Usopp-bro".

When the Straw-hats entered the crows nest/training room, they all just stared wonderingly. In the centre of the room stood Zoro, his shirt off, sweat dripping down defined muscles as he lifted a huge dumbbell – which had possibly every weight Zoro owned hanging off it – with one hand. Sitting on the Dumbbell was Luffy, who was chatting to his first mate happily, despite only being answered with the occasional grunt or nod, Chopper, who was in his heavy point and sat on the largest weight, and Usopp, who was clinging to the pole of the Dumbbell for dear life. After a few minutes of watching this ridiculous scene, Nami cleared her throat, and Zoro looked up. Not pausing in his weightlifting, he easily switched hands and gave the five bewildered crew members a lazy, two fingered salute.

"Need new weights." Zoro grunted. The five crewmembers continued to stare at him, before, unable to come up with a response to counter the green-haired mans baffling logic of using his friends as makeshift weights, turning and heading back to the kitchen.

Yes, it was a surprisingly normal day on the Thousand Sunny.

**A note from ME! **… and there you have it. XD

Please review! XD


End file.
